1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing device for free-flowing preparations having a container for receiving a free-flowing medium for the purpose of being discharged from the container, for example, by spraying or foaming by means of air pressure.
2. Discussion of the Background
Known devices of a dispensing type have a container for receiving a free-flowing content which, by various ways, for example, by spraying, atomizing or by generating foam, may be discharged. For this purpose, the container has an insert fitted into the container neck and a cap screwed onto the container neck, it being possible for the container insert and the cap to accommodate means especially designed for one of these types of discharge, such as mixing-chamber and distributor elements and a delivery path up to an outlet opening. For discharging the content, however, a pump which can be operated manually or by a motor may also be provided.
In the case where containers are used of this type having a cap which can be screwed onto the container neck, it is known to provide on the inside of the cap a so-called refill cam, which interacts with a portion of the container neck and, for limiting cap screwing movement, has the function either of preventing any further screwing-on of the cap beyond the open position, so that the container cannot be filled up again, or of allowing refilling if the system comprising a cam and stop on the container is especially designed for running over the stop position. The risk of overturning or tearing off parts of this stop is, however, relatively great and, if this occurs, the actual purpose of this measure (i.e. making refilling of the container impossible) can no longer be achieved. This may be required for various reasons, for example because the remainder of the container's contents cannot be removed and are not compatible with any other product. A stop positioned on the screw cap which sacrifices its effectiveness can no longer prevent complete opening of the container and removal of the parts arranged in the container neck, with the result being that the intended prevention of refilling is lost.